Harry Potter and The Letter that Changes Everything: Part 1
by VampireFangs91
Summary: James Potter starts at Hogwarts, the people that he meets will determine the rest of his life. What antics does he get up to with his new friends? Can he get the girl of his dreams to go on a date with him? This story tells the tale of the Marauder's years at Hogwarts up until one of them receives a letter which will change their entire life The summery is pretty crappy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story that I am uploaded n Fanfiction. It is a Marurder's era Story followed by Harry's era.**

**There will be some mention of Lily and Snape (so if you don't like well don't read) followed by James/Lily later.**

**Other pairings are**

**Sirius/oc**

**Remus/Tonks**

**Dumbledore/McGonagall**

**Harry/Cho**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Ron/Lavender**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Ginny/Dean**

**Charlie/Tonks**

**If you don't like any of the pairings then please don't read.**

**I have written up to year three, but I have the Story planned up until Harry starts Hogwarts**

**This is a time-travel fic.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J K Rowling, I own the O/Cs and anything that you don't recognize**

It was an afternoon like every other in the town of Coke worth; Lily Evans and her best friend Severus Snape were sitting on a bench in the small park between their homes. They were passionately talking about Hogwarts the school that they were planning on going to. Lily was a tall beautiful girl of ten; she had waist length red hair and bright green eyes.

"But what if I don't get in Sevvy?" Lily asked sadly. "Lily you will get in you have lots of control of your magic which means you must be a witch." Severus said heatedly. "Ok Sevvy, I will stop worrying about it. Can you tell what will happen again?" Lily asked. "Anything for you Lily." Severus responded. "Well sometime tomorrow, probably in the evening, either Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall will come by your house to deliver your letter personally. They will tell you and your parents all about the magical world, and explain your magical accidents.

If your parents agree to send you to Hogwarts, then a time will be organized to take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. "

"I am so excited!" Lily exclaimed.

The two friends continued talking about the magical world until it become dark and was time for them to head home. Lily walked towards the nicer part of town, excited about the prospect of becoming a real witch. Before she knew it she had walked the three blocks and was outside her house. She quietly slipped inside past her older sister watching television and went into the kitchen to help her mom finish dinner.

The next day went extremely slow for both Lily and Severus; they were waiting for the magical world to make itself known to the Evans family. At quarter to six that evening, there was a loud knock at the door, Lily jumped up and raced to the door. When she opened it, a tall stern looking woman was standing there. "Ah Miss Evans, I presume, may I come in and talk with your parents?" the woman asked politely. "Sure come on in Ms...?" Lily asked. "Mum, Dad we have a visitor, I am showing her through to the lounge room."

Lily led the stranger into the lounge and offered her a seat. "Would you like something to drink Ma'am?" Lily asked politely. The stranger shook her head, when Lily's parents and sister had entered the room the stranger stood and introduced herself. "Good evening, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to inform you that magic is very real and that your daughter is a witch." "Professor I think I can explain to my husband better myself as I am a squib." Rose said softly. "Can I ask who your parents are?" McGonagall asked. "Of Course, my mother was Violetta MacMillian she then married my father David Quinn, a muggle. She passed away seven years ago." Rose said sadly. "Violetta was one of my good friends and she was an amazing witch, we lost contact after we graduated. I am so sorry to hear that she passed away." McGonagall said remorse.

"Professor whilst my parents are talking can you show me some magic? Please?" Lily begged. "Now understand this Miss Evans under usual standards magic is not allowed to be performed in front of muggles - non-magical persons unless under dire endangerment. Today I have permission from the Ministry to show your family enough magic to convince your parents that magic exists and that you should continue your education at Hogwarts. So I will show you one magical spell for now." McGonagall said. McGonagall pulled out her wand and grabbed a couple of books off the bookshelf and placed them on the table, she pointed her wand and said "Snufflifors". The effect was instantaneously the books changed into a dozen white mice. Lily stood there in shook, hearing about magic was one thing but actually seeing it was another. It was amazing. Petunia on the other hand screamed and then promptly fainted. McGonagall reverse the spell on the books before turning around and reviving Petunia.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the Evans were discussing the possibility of magic being real. "Look Henry I know you are having trouble believing this but this is true. I am what they call a squib, which means that one or both of my parents were magical but I was born without magic. I know this seems scary but it's true I promise you. I never mention this to you because I didn't think that I would ever have a magical child. I am sorry for deceiving you. I also didn't mention it because it is against the law." Rose said contritely. "Rose dear I am disappointed that you thought you couldn't trust me, but I understand that you couldn't tell me earlier. But when you noticed Lily doing unusual things why didn't you tell me then? Look this is not important right know we need to decide if we are going to send her off to this Hogwarts." Henry responded. "I think that this will be an amazing experience for her. Why don't we..." Rose started before getting interrupted by Petunia's scream.

Racing back into the lounge room Henry was shocked to see McGonagall point her wand at his eldest daughter who was laying on the floor fainted. She said a strange incarnation and suddenly Petunia was sitting up.

"Wwhat just happened?" Henry asked shocked. "I am sorry Mr. Evans I was showing Lily and Petunia some magic and Petunia fainted. My apologies Petunia I didn't mean to scare you." McGonagall said speaking first to Henry then to Petunia.

"Before we make a decision about enrolling our Daughter at Hogwarts can we please discuss the school and what academics are offered as well as the semester length and the cost?" Asked Rose taking a seat between her husband and eldest daughter on the couch.

After McGonagall made herself comfortable on the recliner she started to answer Rose's questions. "Well firstly Mr. and Mrs. Evans we offer a range of six compulsory courses for the first two years and then in the third, fourth and fifth year students can choose up to four extra courses in which they study and complete their Ordinary Wizarding Levels into to progress to the advance course. We offer a combination of 17 extra courses that students can choose from depending which career they want to pursue after they graduate. To graduate students must pass their N.E. , which is equivalent to your A-Levels. The school year starts on the first of September through to the 30th of June. We have three terms, punctured with holidays at Christmas and Easter. The tuition cost is 900 Galleons, which is equivalent to four thousand, four hundred and forty one pounds. School equipment and uniforms usual come to 150-200 hundred galleons but you can purchase second hand items. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Yes, well I think that Hogwarts sounds like a fine school and if Lily would like to attend and my wife agrees then who am I to stop my daughter attending. Lily would you like to attend Hogwarts?" Asked Henry. "Yes, yes, yes!" Lily said jumping up and down. "Oh please say yes mum please."

Rose looked at her daughter with a smile on her face and told McGonagall that Lily would be attending Hogwarts in September.

After making arraignments to take the Evans to Diagon Alley on the weekend McGonagall left the Evans house and returned to Hogwarts.

For the rest of the evening Lily and her parents read through all the information that McGonagall left. And talking about how excited they were to go to Diagon Alley. Lily's presents lay forgotten on the table. The three of them didn't even notice that Petunia was not in the room with them.

Petunia went to bed early and sat at her desk writing in her diary. It was unfair why did precious Lily get everything. She was smarter, prettier and their parents loved her more. Now she got another special thing to make Petunia feel worthless.

After Lily went to bed. Henry and Rose sat up and discussed magic and the magical world. Rose tried to answer all of the questions Henry asked in a simple but explanatory way. "So there is a ministry of magic, what exactly is that?" Henry asked. "Well the Ministry of Magic is basically a government, it basically runs the magically community of Britain. They have departments that run different things like schooling, Aurors, which are magical police, and then there are research departments that create different spells and potions. Does that answer your question?" Rose answered. "Yes it does, how many magical communities are there?" Henry asked. " Well I don't actually know because each community stays separate from the other. Do you have any other questions?" Rose answered. Henry shock his head looking overwhelmed.

After the school the next day Lily rushed over to the park to meet Severus and tell him that she was going to Hogwarts. She still couldn't believe it, she was so excited.

"Sevvy guess what, I'm going to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall visited my house last night and explained everything to my parents and they said yes! She even showed Petunia and me some magic, she change some books into white mice. Petunia screamed and fainted. She then did a spell to revive her. It was so cool." Lily said excitedly.

"I told you that you would get in didn't I?" Severus responded. "So Petunia fainted did she. Ha-ha that is so typical of a muggle to be scared of magic." Lily angrily said "Severus Snape that is my sister you are talking about! She might be rude to you but that doesn't mean you can be mean to her, she is my sister and I love her. So please be nice."

"Oh look who it is the town freaks" Petunia sneered. She looked Severus up and down and asked "if you really are a wizard couldn't you do something about the way you look. I mean running around looking like a homeless bum might be ok in the Wizarding world, but in the real world it is disgusting." with a look of disgust on her face.

"Petunia what are you saying? What is wrong with you? We are not freaks." Lily asked shocked. "You think we're freaks do you? You're just jealous that your sister is special and you're nothing but a plain boring muggle." "Severus, Petunia please stop fighting. Your my best friend and your my sister can't you both just let bygones be bygones and just get along. You don't have to like each other, just be tolerant. Please do this for me." lily begged. "Fine Lily anything for you" Severus responded softly. Petunia just turned and walked away. Lily watched her go sadly

"Sevvy why do you have to play her stupid games? Anyway Professor McGonagall us taking my parents and me to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. Do you think you could accidentally run into us there say at eleven o'clock?" Lily asked.

"Sure I will ask my mother, I will send you a note with Hydra if that's ok" Severus responded quietly. "Alright then I should head home and try to patch things up with Petunia. Hopefully you can come tomorrow. Bye Sevvy" Lily said with a quick peck on his cheek.

Severus stood there in shock watching Lily skip off before he headed home.

Severus went home after receiving a beating from his drunken father for getting home late, he was sent to his room. Around ten o'clock his mother came into the room with some food and a healing potion for him. After apologizing for not being home she gave him permission to go to Diagon Alley the next day. He rushed around writing a note for Lily after sending Hydra out with the note he locked his door and went to sleep.

When Lily got home she noticed that the house was unusually empty, when she walked into the kitchen she saw a note from her mother saying she had a doctor's appointment and wouldn't be home until 7:30, Lily decided to start preparing tea. She had just gotten the lasagna out of the freezer and put it in the oven when she heard her father pull up. Deciding to surprise him she continue preparing a salad and garlic bread. When her father walked into the kitchen he was surprise that Lily had been thoughtful enough to prepare tea. He decided to help by setting the table and getting drinks ready. By the time everything was done Rose had arrived home and was completely surprised to find a meal on the table. "Shouldn't we wait for Petunia mum?" Lily asked wondering where her sister was. "No dear she called me and asked if she could spend the weekend with a friend from school." Rose answered. "Oh ok I shall talk to her Sunday night then." Lily said sadly. After having dinner with her parents Lily went to her room and started her homework. She had just gotten into bed when she heard a tapping on her window; she looked around in shock until she saw a beautiful tawny owl sitting on the windowsill. She rushed out of bed and opened the window after taking the note from Hydra she quickly read it and replied to Severus. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

At 5:30am Lily got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, after getting ready she headed down stairs and started making some toast as well as boiling the kettle. By the time her parents had come downstairs lily had made a pot of tea and coffee and had buttered the toast. After a quick breakfast the Evans family started the long drive to Lestier Square where they were meeting Professor McGonagall.

Lily sat in the back of the car with a book. She spent most of the trip trying to concentrate on the book but she kept getting distracted by thoughts of getting her wand and other magical equipment. Her parents conversed about trivial information; like how work had been. After an hour and a half of driving, Henry needed to fill the car up with petrol. So Lily got out to stretch her legs, after paying for the petrol and buying some drinks the Evans family hopped back into the car and continued their trip.

By the time they arrived at Lesiter Square Lily was beside herself in excitement. After finding a park and walking over to where they were meeting Professor McGonagall, Henry and Rose decided to grab a cup of coffee whilst trying to calm Lily down. Fifteen minutes later the family meet Professor McGonagall and headed towards the Leaky Caldron. Once they were standing outside, Professor McGonagall opened the door and asked the Evans family to step through. Lily and Rose stepped straight through, but Henry looked confused and asked. "Um why are we going into a closed clothes shop?" Professor McGonagall explained that the building was actually a pub called The Leaky Caldron; it had a lot of spells woven over it, which meant that muggles cannot see it or enter it without a wizard showing them.

Professor McGonagall and Henry stepped into the small pub, and Henry was shocked. The pub was fairly busy with lots of people having an early lunch, Lily and Rose followed quickly. Unfortunately Henry was standing in front of the fireplace just as someone flooed through. The tall wizard knock Henry over and they landed on the floor in a heap; McGonagall and Rose rushed over to help them up.

"I am so sorry I forgot that Henry did not know about the floo, are you ok?" McGonagall asked whilst casting a cleaning charm over both Henry and the other wizard.

"That is quite alright, now excuse me I have I have business to attend too." The tall Wizard said walking out of the pub. "I am sorry Henry, i forgot to explain about floo travel." McGonagall said. They spent the next few minutes discussing different forms of travel before McGonagall went to lead them into the Alley.

As they were leaving Lily spotted Severus. "Sevvy" she yelled running up to him, not noticing the looks she was receiving from everyone in the pub. "Hi Lily what are you doing here? Ah are you a witch?" Severus asked pretending that he didn't know. "Yes I am does this mean that the boarding school you're going to in September is Hogwarts? Oh my gosh this is so exciting." Lily said excitedly.

"Ah Mr. Snape are you here to get your school supplies?" McGonagall asked. "Yes I am Professor, my mother has finally convinced my father to send me to Hogwarts. She decided that today would be a good day for me to get my school supplies." Severus responded softly. "Well if the Mr. and Mrs. Evans do not mind you can join us as it is not safe for a young boy to be out and about by himself." McGonagall said. "So this is your friend Severus is it Lily? Well I have no problem with him joining us it means that I can get to know you." Henry responded.

After they had agreed on Severus joining them, McGonagall led the group to the back alley. She showed Lily how to open the wall and led them into Diagon Alley.

"Wow this amazing, look at all the shops." Lily gushed. "Miss Evans I realized that you would like to spend all day looking through all the stores, but we have a schedule to keep. Now there is no need to look so disappointed, you will have plenty time to come back and look around." McGonagall said sternly. "Ok Professor McGonagall, where ate we going first." Lily asked. "Gringotts Wizarding Bank, now before we go in there I must tell you about the Goblins who run the bank. They pride themselves on being good protects of gold, and are very easily offended. Which is why there are three simple rules to make it out of Gringotts alive. Firstly never under any circumstance take something does not belong to you, the Goblins do not take thieves very lightly. Secondly show the Goblins the utmost respect, always be polite. And thirdly do not do magic, Goblins are very jealous of the fact that we wizards won't share the magic of wand lore with them. You will learn more about Goblins in History of Magic. Now come along we must no tarry." McGonagall told Lily.

When they entered the bank the Professor McGonagall took Henry and Rose over to where they could exchange money, whilst Severus took Lily down to his family Vault.

"Wow that was like a roller coaster." Lily exclaimed after the trip down to the vault. "Did you enjoy it Sevvy?" Severus rather green-faced answered, "not really, I have never enjoyed the ride down. It makes me feel quite ill. Did you want to come into the vault with me whilst I collect some money?" Lily nodded her head in agreement and after the goblin opened the vault the two Pre-teens stepped inside the vault.

"Wow Sevvy there is so much money and stuff here." Lily gushed walking around looking at things. "Oh wow this is beautiful Sev." Holding out a gorgeous gold necklace with a green and white lily flower pendant on it. Severus looked at the necklace and nodded. He pulled out a small moneybag and piled some galleons, sickles and Knuts inside. He then headed over to a chest and pulled out some strangle looking potions ingredients and put them into his pocket. "Ok Lily I'm done let's head out." Severus said quietly. As

He and Lily were leaving he grabbed the necklace and pocketed, thinking it would make a nice Christmas present for Lily this year.

By the time Lily and Severus rejoined the adults, they had exchange enough money for all of Lily's supplies and a few extra items.

They headed out and went to Madam Malkin's Magical Robes for all occasions. Lily got fitted for three black robes, a winter clock as well as purchasing some warm black gloves, three skirts, three white shirts, a school tie and scarf, that would magically change to whatever house one was sorted in, dragon hide gloves and boats and a black hat.

Severus purchased the same except he got pants instead of skirts. They then headed to the Magical Luggage store to purchase a Hogwarts trunk each. After that they headed to the Apothecary where Lily purchased the student potion making kit and Severus purchased one and some potion ingredients for his mum. They headed next door and bought a cauldron each.

McGonagall asked if the Evans if they were going to purchase Lily a familiar. After a quick discussion, they decided to but and owl so they could communicate while Lily was away. After spending a good half hour wondering through the store, Lily settled on a beautiful snowy white owl. She also bought a perch, some owl treats and a second cage. The group then head to Flourish and Botts, where they bought all the course books and a copy Hogwarts: A History. Henry and Rose also bought a book called So Your Child's Magical.

The group had two stops left when a voice called out for Professor McGonagall. Lowery one turned towards the voice and saw an elderly couple with a young boy of no more than eleven. Professor McGonagall introduced the couple as Mr. and Mrs. Potter and their son James who would be started Hogwarts in September. James was a scrawny looking boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. He looked Lily up and down and introduced himself sounding extremely cocky. He ignored Severus and continually chatted Lily up, whilst his parents talked to McGonagall.

After a while the Potters said goodbye and walked off. Lily and Severus quietly talked about how rude James Potter was while they bought their quills and parchment from Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. McGonagall then lead them over to Ollivander's Wand shop.

"Good Afternoon Garrick, I have two new Hogwarts students in need of their wands. Children this is Mr. Ollivander's and he will help you find the perfect wand. Now Mr. Snape I hope you don't mind waiting while Lily gets her wand do you?" McGonagall said. "No Ma'am of course not." Severus responded.

"Good Afternoon young lady I hope you have had a pleasant day. Which is your writing hand dear?" Ollivander's ask. Lily put out her right hand and was a little shocked when a measuring tape jumped up and started measuring her arm by itself. Ollivander went back and grabbed a wand. "Try this" he told her thrusting the wand into her hand. He snatched it back just as quickly, after trying about six wands. Lily was handed a wand that made her wand tingle and sent out sparks as soon as she held it. "Ahha there we go Willow 10 and a 1/4 inches, swishy with a griffin claw. This wand will give you great potential in charms, it also shows that you will go to great lengths to protect the ones you love." "Wow thank you Mr. Ollivander it is a beautiful wand I promise to take good care of it." Lily said excitedly.

"Now young Mr. Snape let's see if you will be an easy customer like your lovely friend. Hold out your wand hand please." Mr. Ollivander said walking off to collect a wand. Severus tried fifteen different wands before Mr. Ollivander decided to try a more unusual combination. "Try this one it is Birch, 11 3/4 inches with a runespore fang quite stiff. Severus gave the wand a wave watching green sparks shot out. "Curious, very curious, this is one of the most unusual combinations I have made. You young man are going to be a very powerful young wizard. Be very careful with the dark arts young man very careful indeed." McGonagall and Ollivander shared a look.

McGonagall led the Evans and Severus back to the Leaky Cauldron, where she left them having a late lunch. Rose and Henry were telling Severus that they would be taking him home and nothing he could say would change their minds. When they had finished eating they walked back to the car and started the long drive home. Rose and Henry smiled at the two Pre-teens animatedly about Hogwarts classes and houses, both thinking that they were bickering like an old married couple.

After McGonagall left the Evans and Severus she went back to Ollivander's and discussed Severus's wand. Both teacher and wandmaker were concerned about the dangers of a young man having such a dark powerful wand. "You and Albus must keep an eye on him and try to sway him from the dark arts because if he wants to he could become as powerful as He Who Must Not Be Named." Ollivander said. "I will try my best and keep you informed." McGonagall replied sadly.

She then appearated to the gates of Hogwarts and walked up to the Headmaster's office, where she and Dumbledore had a long discussion about Severus Snape.

It was a typical birthday for Remus John Lupin; he got up, had breakfast and went to school. He was student at the local school, he wasn't very popular but he didn't get bullied, he got along well with most of the students and teachers. Even though he missed a day or two of school a month he was still one of the best students.

When Remus got home he accepted to see his mum and younger sister baking him a cake like they usually did on his birthday. His father wouldn't be home until after he was in bed, after he finished working at his second job.

So he was very shocked to see his mother, father and sister sitting around the table with Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mum, Dad wwhats going on?" stuttered Remus nervously. "Well son, Headmaster Dumbledore is here to." Answered John Lupin "Why don't you continue Sir?" "Well young Mr Lupin I am here to offer you a spot at Hogwarts." Dumbledore started to explain. "Sorry to interrupt Sir but I can't attend Hogwarts. I'm, I'm a wwere werewolf. " Remus said sadly. "Remus, I know about your illness and I am still willing to offer you a chance to complete your magical education. Just because you were bitten as a young child should not mean that deserve to be punished because it for your whole life. I believe that everyone deserves a chance to have an education.

I believe if we take the proper precautions then you shall be able to complete your education. Of course the decision is up to you and your family. I shall leave you with the relevant information so you can make an informed decision. I will need an answer by 31st of September at the latest. John, My ladies thank you for your hospitality, Remus I hope to

See you at Hogwarts. I shall show my self out. " Dumbledore said kissing Mary and Aurora's hand. After shaking John and Remus's hand, Dumbledore stepped out the back and Disapparition.

Remus sat down at the table in shock, never in his wildest had he thought it would be possible for him to attend Hogwarts. He had always thought that he would be home-schooled in magic. But now he has a chance to go to school.

"Mum, Dad what do you think? Should I go? I don't know what to do." Remus said.

"Well Remus with the safety precautions that Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey have set up I think it should be safe for you to go. Your mother and I are happy with whatever decision that you make." John said looking at his son.

"Remus, dear we just want you to be happy." Mary said softly.

Remus picked up the letters that Dumbledore had left and headed to his room to read through them. He laid down on his bed looking through everything that had been left for him.

A knock at the door distracted Remus from his thoughts.

"Remmy can I come in and talk?" Aurora asked softly. Remus nodded his head in answer. His younger sister come in and sat on the bed.

"Remus I know that you think your a monster and don't deserve this chance, but you do. You are not a monster, you are a kind, honest and the best big brother a girl could ever have. I don't care that you're a werewolf. And you shouldn't care either." Aurora said passionately. "You don't understand Aurora I could hurt someone, I could kill them or worse turn them. I don't ever want to hate someone else. I could never live with myself if that happened." Remus responded hotly. "And if you follow all of Professor Dumbledores safety instructions to the letter then you won't hurt anyone. Go to Hogwarts, have fun and make some friends. And then when I go next year I will have my big brother to look after me." Aurora told him. "What if someone finds out? Then the whole school will hate me. What would the point of that be Aurora?" Remus said sadly. "Aurora can I talk to your brother alone please? Mary asked leaning on the door.

Aurora nodded to her mum and got up and left the room. "Remus I understand that you are scared but going to Hogwarts will be a good experience for you. Professor Dumbledore has been very kind and generous in his offer to allow you to attend and

I think you should. Do not interrupt me young man. I cannot pretend to understand what it is like to be a werewolf but I do know that you would never allow yourself to hurt someone. I know that you are mature enough to follow all the rules and safety procedures to insure that you keep your fellow classmates safe. Your father and I would really like you to at least try Hogwarts for a semester or two before you make a decision on weather or not you want to continue. There is no reason at all that you couldn't come home if something happens, not that it will. And you can always owl us or even floo us if you need to talk. We will support you in any decision you make. Because it is up to you after all. But I know that if you don't at least try going to Hogwarts you will regret it for the rest of your life. Why don't you think about it for a little while before you make a decision and remember that as long as you try your best we will always be proud of you. I love you Remus." Mary told her son. She gave him a hug and then left him to think, while she went back out to the living room.

"Mum what happened, what did he say?" Aurora asked. "Aurora I told Remus that it is his decision and I have left him to think about it. So you need to just leave him alone for a bit ok?" Mary told her daughter. "Why don't you come and help me with tea?"

So mother and daughter went off into the kitchen and prepared Remus's favourite meal beef Wellington with a rich mushroom gravy and salad followed by a rich chocolate birthday cake.

When the food was ready and the table set, John went to collect his son. Knocking on the door John enter Remus room, he looked at his son sitting on the bed deep in thought. He interrupted his son, even though he hated doing so, "Remus tea is ready, come join us. And son we don't need an answer right now. " John told his son. "Ok Dad, it's just so much to take in and think about. The selfish part of me who wants to jump up and down with excitement. But the most of me is so worried. I am a monster I could kill someone or turn them into a half-breed like myself. I don't want to do that. I don't want to hurt anyone." Remus said sadly. "Remus John Lupin, you ate not a monster. You are a kind hearted young man. You have never hurt your Mum, your sister or me. You have the right to be happy and to live a normal life. You just have to let yourself. If you choose to wallow in self pity, that is when you become a monster. Being a werewolf does not make you a monster. It is when you want to hurt someone that you become a monster. Do you think we would love a monster? No we couldn't. But we love you so that means that you are not a monster. You are a good person." John said sternly to his son. "Your mother and I will only be disappointed in you if you don't try and live your life. Now let's go out to the dining room."

Remus followed his father out to dining room and sat down at the table. He ate his tea in silence whilst thinking through what his mother and father said. "Excuse me Mum, Dad, Aurora I have come to a decision. I will attend Hogwarts." Remus said. "Yay you're going to Hogwarts. That means you can tell me all about it." Aurora interrupted jumping up and down with excitement. Remus smiled at Aurora's excitement and continued "I will go only on the condition that if I can't handle it or hurt someone or even almost hurt someone that I can come home. No questions asked." "Of course Remus that is understandable. I am so proud of you for making this decision." His mum gushed. "I am going to floo call Albus and let him know. Ok son?" John said leaving the room.

"Ah John what do I owe he pleasure. I assume your son has made a decision." Dumbledore said at Johns head. "Yes Albus Remus will be attending Hogwarts, but he has made it clear that if anything should happen he is allowed to leave an return home. I hope that is acceptable." John told the headmaster.

"Of course it is my boy. Well you tell your son that I looked forward to seeing him in a couple of weeks so that we can finalize the arrangements with Madame Pomfrey. I was thinking after the year has finished. If that is acceptable. Maybe the first of August?" Dumbledore asked. "The first of August is fine. We will find means of transport in the mean time." John responded. "I shall send you a portkey that will bring you to my office at 10am." Dumbledore told him. "Goodnight John." "Thank you Albus, that would be great. Goodnight." John said pulling himself out of the fire." He then headed back to the dining room and told his family about the conversation with Dumbledore.

Three days later saw the Lupin family going to Diagon Alley, where they bought all of Remus's supplies and almost a dozen extra books both children. Remus and Aurora had been to Diagon Alley many a times so they were not as excited as most children. Remus was thinking about what could happen at Hogwarts, whilst Aurora was jealous that she still had over a year to wait. John and Mary also bought new robes for work and other functions.

After wondering through Diagon Alley, they headed to the one store Remus most wanted to go too Ollivander's. They entered the store and the strangest thing happened a wand box flow past Remus's head straight into Aurora's hand. The moment her hand closed over the wand sparks in green and red flew out and the shop was filled with light. "Acacia, 13 and a quarter inch with a dual core containing a phoenix feather and unicorn hair. A rare and powerful wand. Very unusual for it to pick someone so young, this type of wand usually chooses someone much older. You obviously have a lot of control over your magic. That was an extremely powerful show of magic. You will be a very powerful witch." Ollivander said. "But she is only 10 she can't get a wand." Mary said in shock. "Well that is not exactly true, you can purchase a wand for her, but she cannot use it until she starts school. Now young man I assume that you are the reason for this visit. Stick out your wand hand please." Ollivander asked him. He then waved his wand at the magical tape measure whilst grabbing a wand. Remus tried three wands before he found his wand. The moment his fingers closed over it a warmth spread through his body, a small arch of red sparks flew out. "Birch twelve and a quarter inch with a dragon heart string for a core. Very fitting for a young man so affected by the full moon. You will find this wand will give you protection. And show a good strength of magic." Ollivander said with a knowing smile. "Ah right well thank you Sir." Remus responded confusedly. After John and Mary discussed Aurora's wand with Ollivander, they left Diagon Alley.

The moment that they left the wand maker's store; Ollivander had closed up and went out the back to floo Dumbledore. "Albus can I step through we have a lot to discuss?" "Of course Garrick my dear friend, step on through." Albus said stepping away from the fireplace. Ollivander stepped through and made himself comfortable on the chair by the desk. Dumbledore sat down and with a wave of his hand a bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses appeared on the table, another wave and the bottle flew up in the air and filled the glasses, like an invisible hand was pouring them.

"So what seems to be the problem my dear friend?" Dumbledore asked. Ollivander leapt into a recap of Remus and Aurora buying their wands. "Well that is very interesting, no only is her magic strong enough to call to her wand before her eleventh birthday, she also has a dual core. What do you think this means Garrick?" Dumbledore asked. "Well it could mean a number of things really, one she is already an expectional powerful young witch, which means that she could have power to rival you. Or it could mean that she has a destiny to fulfil. In my thirty years of wand making I have never sold a wand early. My father's journals have stated that he sold two wands early one to you and the other to a young witch of the name Helina Prewett, who died less then a year later from Dragon Poxs. So you are the only case we can study. I am worried about her having a dual core not many adult witches or wizards can handle a dual core, much less a child. She might not be able to control the power of the wand. But only time will tell, though in my opinion she will be a very powerful witch, but only time will tell." Ollivander said. "Well I shall watch over young Ms Lupin and see what develops." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Now did Minerva tell you about young Mr Snapes

wand?" Ollivander asked sadly. "Yes she did. It is a shame that a young man is going to face so many prejudices because of his wand. Now Garrick don't look at me like that. Has Mr Snape done anything to make you think he is a dark wizard? We need to give him the benefit of the doubt. For all we know he could become a healer or Minister of Magic." Dumbledore told Ollivander. "Well you know what is best Albus. Keep me informed. Now I should get going. I will see you at a later time my dear friend." Ollivander said. After shaking hands he left through the floo.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk deep in thought. He had three new students, which he was going to have to keep a very close eye on. Well maybe it was time to call a meeting with the rest of the staff and fill them in on some of the details not all of them mind you but some. Maybe I need to talk with Minevra first and she can help me decided what to tell the other staff.

He got up and walked over to the floo, after throwing a handful of floo powder in he said Professor McGonagall's office very clearly and stuck his head through.

"Minevra my dear may I talk with you for a bit?" Dumbledore asked. "Of course Albus come through, or would you rather I come to your office?" McGonagall responded. "My office might be best, if you don't mind. I will wait for you in my office." Dumbledore said stepping out of the fire. Dumbledore went back to his desk and started to prepare tea, he loaded up a tray with the teapot and cups, ginger newts and lemon drops before taking it into his private library. He sat down and waited for about three minutes, when McGonagall stepped into the library.

"Albus." she said drawing him into a hug. "What did you want to talk about?" After giving her a gentle kiss he answered. "Three future students." After returning his kiss and just holding him for a few moments, she let him go and walked over to the love seat and sat down. Dumbledore come over and joined her, are making a cup of tea for each of them McGonagall asked what was going on.

"Well my dear les start with the easiest student first; Remus Lupin. Young Mr Lupin is a werewolf." Albus said. "Albus Brian Wulfic Percival Dumbledore; a werewolf what were you thinking? We can have a werewolf at Hogwarts, what If he bites another student or a teacher? How could you be so irresponsible?" McGonagall said angrily.

"Minevra, calm down. I have thought this through; Madam Pomfrey has agreed to help and to look after him. I have set up a lot of precautions so that no one will get hurt. On the evening of the full moon he will head to the infirmary before dinner. Madam Pomfrey will give home something to eat, before casting the Disillusionment charm on him. She will then lead him to the new whomping willow tree, where she will levitate a branch to hit the nob on the base. That will freeze the tree for a limited amount of time she will lead Lupin into the tunnel. Which will head to the shack on the outskirts of Hogsmede. He will spend the night there and then will be collected in the morning, taken to the hospital wing and treated for any injuries and be able to catch up on his sleep. Does that sound like I am bring irresponsible Minevra? I have made sure that he will be safe and everyone will be safe from him. I am surprised at you, being so prejudice against a mere boy. It is not his fault that he has been cursed with Lycanthropy, why should he not get a chance at an education, who are we to punish him for a curse?" Dumbledore said his eyes sparkling with disappointment.

"Albus I am sorry you are right and of course I will support you in this decision." McGonagall said ashamed.

"Thank you Min, now my question is do I tell the rest of the teachers or just the heads and leave it as need to know information? What do you think my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think we should tell the heads and swear them to secrecy. Then if other teachers figure it out we can tell them. It will be the safest for Mr Lupin. Or you can wait until he is sorted and just tell his head of house." McGonagall said.

"Yes well I shall think about it some more, now onto more pressing matters, Mr Lupin's ten year old sister Aurora Received her wand at the same time as Mr Lupin did. According to Garrick, when the family walked into the store, one of his most powerful wands went flying from the back of the store into her hand and a shower of red and green sparks filled the store. The reason this wand is so powerful is because it is a dual core wand. Acacia, 13 and a quarter inch with a dual core containing a phoenix feather and unicorn hair. It is a very powerful wand. Garrick has never sold a wand early before, but his father did sell two early one to me and the other to a young woman by the name of Helina Prewett. Helina died from dragon poxs less then a year later. Garrick thinks that she will have power rivalling Tom Riddle, and me but he is concerned that the power of the wand might be to strong for her at such a young age. He feels and I agree that she will need watching to make sure she is not consumed by the power. I think that we need to speak to the governors and offer her a place at Hogwarts this year, even if she is not sorted, so she can take some classes." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Well Albus, what if we talk to Poppy and Ms Lupin could attend Hogwarts as a healers aide this year. Poppy could teach her basic healing, I could teach her basic transfiguration and I am sure Filius and Horance would be happy to teach her basic charms and healing potions. That way come next year she could be sorted with her age group and we could decided weather or not to keep her as a first year or advance her to the second year." McGonagall said.

"Minnie, I could kiss you. What would I do without you?" Albus said happily before kissing her gently.

McGonagall laughingly answered, "well you probably be completely lost under a massive pile of paperwork for starters."

Dumbledore burst out laughing and stood up to go and grab a bottle of fire whiskey, he poured two glasses before handing one back to McGonagall.

"Albus it is a school night." McGonagall said before taking the glass. "There are much better things we could be doing." Dumbledore stood up and pulled her to him after a long hug he told her to go and put something muggle on for they were going out to tea. Whilst McGonagall left to go get change he quickly scribbled a not to Flitwick, saying that they were needed at the ministry and that he was in charge for the time being. He then went up to his room and put on his favourite purple sit before heading down to his office. He wait for McGonagall to arrive before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, from there they walked through muggle London before stopping to have dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. After a romantic dinner and a couple of bottles of wine, Dumbledore and a very giggly McGonagall headed back to Hogwarts. And for the first time in their relationship McGonagall spent the night in Dumbledore's chambers.

The next morning saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey holding a meeting about Aurora Lupin. After telling Madam Pomfrey about McGonagall's idea and getting her approval, Dumbledore flooed Flitwick and Slughorn and they held a short meeting. After every involved approved of the idea, Dumbledore spoke to the Governors and got their approval.

He decided to wait until August 1st when the Lupin's were visiting to discuss the idea with them.

August 1st rolled around very quickly for Remus, he was excited about seeing Hogwarts for the first time and he got up at 4am that morning because he couldn't sleep. He had a shower and got ready for the day, by the time he went into the kitchen it was only 4:45 he was to excited to set and read so he decided to make breakfast for his family. When his Mum got up at 6 she could smell bacon and eggs cooking, she wrapped her dressing gown around herself and went into the kitchen. She was shocked to see the table layered with pancakes, toast, a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs as well as tea, coffee and a jug of pumpkin juice. "Remus dear you didn't have to make breakfast but thank you it looks wonderful." She said softly giving her son a hug. "I shall wake up John and Aurora so we can eat our way through this amazing breakfast." By the time Mary, John and Aurora come into the kitchen Remus had added a plate of French toast as well as collected the muggle newspaper and the daily prophet. The family sat down and attack the breakfast like a bunch of teenagers. When it was finished Aurora, John and Mary wash, dried and put them all away, by that stage it was 7:30. "Well now who about we grab a board game and play it to while a way some more time?" John asked his family. So together the Lupin's played Monopoly and Cluedo until 10 to 10, they all gathered around the length of rope Dumbledore had charmed into a port-key and waited. At exactly 10 o'clock Remus felt the gut-wrenching pain of the port-key and appeared in Dumbledore's office. Waiting for their arrival was Dumbledore and two witches. "Ah John, Mary, Aurora and of course Remus welcome, welcome come and take a seat while I give some introductions. Would you like a cup of tea or Lemon drop."? Dumbledore said cheerfully. After handing out a cup of tea to John and Mary and calling for two glasses of Pumpkin juice from the kitchen for Remus and Aurora, he made some introductions. The tall, strict looking witch was actually his transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall and the motherly looking one the school matron Madam Pomfrey. "Well before we start there is a little matter we would like to discuss with you first, I understand that your youngest daughter got her wand early. Mr Ollivander always shares with me anything he thinks could be relevant to the welfare of my future students. Now normally when a witch or a wizard get their wand try only have to wait a short amount of time before they are using it on a daily bases, but that is not the case here and Mr Ollivander and myself are concerned about the build up of magic that will most likely occur now that Aurora has her wand. So I have spent some time thinking of a solution and well, Professor McGonagall come up with a simply marvellous solution. Aurora we would like to offer you the position of Healer's aide. Basically it means that you will assist Madam Pomfrey in healing and looking after patients through out the year. You will spend the year learning basic healing charms and spells, as well as some healing and basic potions, basic transfiguration and charms. You will receive private tuition Monday through Friday and then you can spend your weekends at home. You could even floo here every morning and floo home in the evenings. At the end of the year you will have exams in each of the subjects, if you wish you can privately study for Defence Against the Dark Arts and sit that exam too. If you choose to sit DADA and pass along with the rest of your subjects then you will start the next year as a second year. This role is very important and will require you to be very responsible. Now I do not need an answer today but I do need one on the 24th of this month so that Madam Pomfrey can organize anything that needs to be done. Now do you have any questions?" Dumbledore said.

Mary and John shook their heads and turned to look at Aurora.

"It's a lot to take in. I don't think I have a question but if I do can I send you an owl?" Aurora asked.

"Of course my dear, it is a lot to take in, you can send me or Professor Dumbledore an owl with questions you have." Madam Pomfrey said in a motherly tone.

Aurora nodded her head.

"Ok now that that is sorted, let's take a walk down to the Whomping Willow, and we can show you where Remus will be spending his transformations." Dumbledore said sadly. So Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey led the Lupins through the castle, down to the grounds and towards the Whomping Willow. While they were walking Dumbledore explained the plan for Remus's trips to the willow tree. Each full moon he would go to the hospital wing before dinner and Madam Pomfrey would give him his dinner along with several potions. An hour before sunset she would cast a dissalousinal charm on him and herself and they would carefully go down to the willow. At dawn the next morning she would be waiting to take her back up to the hospital wing and tend to his injuries, before he headed back down to the great hall for the start of the day. All in all a simple plan.

After show Remus how to freeze the willow and explaining the brilliance behind it, Dumbledore ushered everyone down the dark hole before him. After sliding down the hole he lead group through a tunnel to the inside of the shrieking shack. It was one room with darkened windows and a door, which was not only charmed, to stay locked but also had nails and screws securing it into place. Dumbledore explained how the trap door once closed need a password to open it, which meant that Remus couldn't get out in his werewolf form. The whole shack was charmed with the spells that the ministry use to lock up werewolves. It was very depressing. After telling Remus the password, Lemon Drops, Dumbledore led the group back through the tunnel and out into the grounds. Madam Pomfrey took over the tour and led them through to the hospital wing; she showed them the room, which is used for contagious patients where Remus would be treated for anonymity.

After the tour was finished they head back to Dumbledore's office where his desk was piled with food and drink. They had a quick lunch before another opportunity for questions was given. After farewells, Dumbledore led them to his fireplace and allowed them access to floo home.

In the Lupin household that evening a serious discussion was held on weather or not Aurora should take the chance to become a Healer's aide.

"Mum come on it would be so cool." Aurora said excitedly. "And I get to go to Hogwarts a year early."

"And that attitude is exactly why I do not think you are mature enough to go. Are you even thinking about all the hard work that you will have to do and the fact that you might not make many friends because you're a year younger? And what about your muggle friends are you ready to say goodbye?" Mary asked her daughter.

"Mary calm down, yes I understand that you think Aurora hasn't thought this through enough, but this is an experience of a lifetime. And if she feels that she is ready for it then I think we should allow her to go. On the condition that for the first two to three months you leave from here every morning and come back at night, so we can make sure that you are coping. After Christmas we can discuss weather or not you should be allowed to stay overnight during the week. There are also rules, which you must follow; number one being you must complete all homework that you receive in a timely manner. Number two you must obey Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore and all the other professors and show them respect. Number three you cannot spend your spare time following Remus around; he needs to make his own friends. Do you think that you can follow those rules? And Remus do you mind I your sister joins you at Hogwarts?" John asked his children.

"I think that as long as Aurora doesn't annoy me all the time that it would be kinda fun having her at Hogwarts with me." Remus answered thoughtfully.

"Mum, Dad I think that I am mature enough to go to Hogwarts and to work as a Healer's Aide. I promise that I will always follow your rules dad and I will try my best so please, please can I go please." Aurora asked her parents looking up at them with big puppy dog eyes. Her parents looked at each other before nodding their heads.

**Please review**

**Also I am looking for a Beta Reader so if your interested send me a message**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter.**

**Now i have checked it over quickly but i was a little distracted (i didn't receive an offer for uni) so if you spot any mistakes let me know.**

**I am still looking for a Beta so hit me up if your interested.**

**Please review**

**Chapter 2 - Off We Go**

After a long month September 1st was finally here. Remus leapt out of bed moments before the alarm went off and ran off to have a shower. He had decided last night that he was going to wear hi school pants, shirt and black tie, leaving his robes at the top of his trunk.

Rushing to the kitchen, he saw that his mum, dad and Aurora were already up and had made a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. After stuffing his face he run to get his trunk and put it in his Mum's dark blue sedan.

At six-thirty they piled into the car and started the four-hour drive to King's Cross. Mary and John shared a sad smile at their children's excitement, the entire trip was spent talking about which class was going to be the best and which house they thought Remus was going to be in. Promises to share all that they learnt with each other.

They made good time and arrived at Kings Cross at quarter past ten it was a good thing though as it took almost half an hour to find a park. They walked through the station at quick pace trying not wanting to attract the muggle's attention, heading towards platform 9 and 10. When they got there John went first with the trolley, Mary sent Remus through straight after.

"Come on Son, move out the way." John told Remus, pulling him to the side. Once Aurora and Mary had joined them, they headed towards the train and stood outside a compartment.

"Well Remus I guess this is it, be good, do your homework and don't forget to write to us. I love you son." John said pulling Remus into a hug. Mary pulled Remus into a hug and whispered into his ear "I love you."

"I love you too mum, dad. I promise to write. See you Rora." Remus said.

"I'll see you at the feast tonight Remmy." Aurora said giving him a wave. Remus grabbed his trunk and followed a short boy with brown messy hair onto the train. Once they got into the hallway of the train the browned haired boy turned around.

"Hey I'm James, James Potter. Was that your sister you were saying goodbye too? What did see mean she would see you later. Are your parents Professors?" James asked. "Ah hi James, I'm Remus Lupin. Yea that was my sister Aurora. No my parents aren't Professors, my sister is going to be spending the year helping Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, as a healer's aide so um yea." Remus said.

"Ah that's kinda cool, do you want to find a compartment together?" James asked. "Sure" Remus answered and they headed down the train looking for an empty compartment. They found a compartment at the end of the train that had another first year in it.

"Hey I'm James and this is Remus can we join you?" James asked.

"Ah sure I am Sirius, Sirius Black. And yes before you ask my parents and family are pure blood supremacist, but I think that is wrong. People are people who care if they are muggle's or half blood or muggle born. I don't." Sirius said.

"Ok, well as long as you're not a Slytherin I can deal with that. So my parents were aurora but they are retired now. What about yours Remus?" James asked.

"Well my dad works at the ministry in the department of dangerous animals. And my mum tutors pure blood children in basic schooling." Remus told them. They spent the rest of the trip talking about Quidditch, and what sort of pranks they could pull. About halfway through the trip a red headed girl and a slimy black-headed boy come into the compartment

"Hi I'm Lily can we sit here?" Lily asked. "Sure, what's you're friends name, Greasy McDouche?" Sirius asked. "Fuck off." Snape said. "Language Severus, let's find somewhere else to sit." Lily said glaring at Sirius. "Bye Snivellus. "James said. After the compartment door had slammed shut. James looked at Sirius and Remus and asked "have you seen a girl as pretty as Lily before?" "Oo does someone have a crush?" Sirius teased. "I vowed that one day Lily Evans will be my wife." James said. Sirius just laughed but hen they went back to talking about quidditch.

They a ton of lollies and just had fun.

When it started to get dark they all pulled on their robes and not a moment to soon as a voice said over speakers or something that they would be arriving in fifteen minutes and to leave their trunks on the train. Remus convinced James and Sirius to wait for a minute before rushing off the train.

"First 'ears this way, first 'ears o'er ere." A giant of a man called out. The giant led them over to the side of the lake where about fifty little boats were. Remus, James and Sirius grabbed a boat together and waited, once everyone was in the boats lurched to a start and they head towards a tunnel. They came out the tunnel and then Hogwarts appeared on the horizon, and it was truly a magical site. A massive old castle standing on top of a hill, with a forest on the side and the reflection on the lake. A collective wow was muttered from most of the first years. Before they even realized they had reached the other side of the lake. Looking up at the castle it seemed so huge. Hagrid led them through the dungeons into the entrance hall, where waiting for them was McGonagall looking at them sternly. Hagrid left them with her as he went through a set of big doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. Deputy Head-mistresses, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor. In a minute I will lead you through those doors where you will be sorted into your house. Whilst you are here your house will become your family, you will sleep, eat and study with them. You will earn your house points for good behaviour, and any wrongdoing will lose you points.

The houses are Gryffindor for the brave at heart. Hufflepuff for those hard working and loyal, Ravenclaw for those with a thirst for knowledge. And Slytherins for those who are cunning. Now form a double line and straighten up your uniforms whilst you wait."

McGonagall said. McGonagall walked through the doors and she come back about ten minutes later and led them into the hall. She led them in front of the high table until they were about a metre away from a stool with a daggy old hat and a scroll on top of it. McGonagall picked up the scroll and stood waited. Suddenly a rip appeared and a voice rang through the hall

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherins

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" said the Sorting Hat.

"When I call your name please come up and put the hat on. Then go to whichever house you are Sorted into." McGonagall Said.

"Boot, Ernie" A short, chubby boy walked up and put the hat on nervously.

"Hufflepuff"

The boy ran off towards the cheering Hufflepuff table.

McGonagall called out half a dozen other names until she called out

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius shot James and Remus a nervous look as he walked up to the hat. He sat on the stool and put the hat on.

Sirius Pov

He put the hat on and waited.

"Ah another Black, but are different from the rest. You don't want to be anything like your family do you?" the hat asked.

"No Sirius thought I don't. I hate them all. I don't want to be known as just another Black. I want to be different." Sirius thought.

"Well I know the perfect place you for you with your noble intentions. Better be

Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Remus Pov.

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly for their first Gryffindor.

Remus, Lily and James were made Gryffindor's in under a minute of the hat being under the hat. When Sally Zabini was made a Hufflepuff. McGonagall took the hat and stool out of the room while Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to our new first years. I hope that you will bring proud to your houses. Now is not the time for speeches, so I will allow you to eat and finish this after you have eaten." Dumbledore said.

Hundreds of plates of food appeared on the table the moment Dumbledore sat down.

"Hi I am Amanda Davis the Head Girl and I wish to welcome you to Gryffindor, if you have any problems just ask me or one of the other prefects." A tall, lean girl said.

Remus piled steak and lots of veg onto his plate, whilst James and Sirius pile their plates high with meat and fries. James was watching Lily whilst talking to Sirius.

"Hey Evans guess we will have a chance to get to know each other, what with being in the same house and all." James called out to Lily.

"Yea now you can make some friends with better people then a slimy Slytherins." Sirius said laughing. Lily just glared at them and then went back to talking to another first year. A chubby boy come over and introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew and the four of them ate and talked until the empty dishes disappeared. Dumbledore stood up and all the talking stopped.

"Now that everyone is full, I will go through some of the rules. Firstly students are not to enter the forbidden forest unless they are in class, secondly a new plant was been planted and it is highly dangerous so please stay away from the Whomping Willow that is on the left side of the castle. And lastly Mr Flinch would like me to remind you that no magic is to be preformed in the corridors and a list of banned items are posted on his door for anyone who wishes to read it. Now as today is Friday lessons will not start until Monday so everyone should make the most of the weekend.

Now this year we have decided to trial a new program which is a healer's aide course, so I would like to introduce you to Aurora Lupin who will be joining us during the week working in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey. Ms Lupin has the authority to dock points, so please give her the respect you offer the professors. And now I shall bid you goodnight. First years please follow your prefects to your houses. Goodnight." Dumbledore said.

"First years, over here please. My name is Arthur Weasley and this is Molly Prewett, we are Gryffindor's fifth year's prefects. We are in charge of you guys for the year, so if you have any problems come seek us out. Now if you follow us up to the common room, we will take you the most direct route and point out important places on the way. Let's guy." Arthur said leading them out of the great hall. The trip to the common room took fifteen minutes. Arthur walking up about a dozen-stair case they finally stopped in front of a portrait of a large woman in pink.

"This is the entrance to our common room, to get in you say the password, which will change twice a term. We will place the new password up on the notice board the day before. Please do not give the password to someone else from another house. The password is Animagus." Arthur said. The portrait opened and he led them through the hole. "So girls you are the first room up the stairs on the left and boys you are the same on the right. You're trunks will already be up by your bed. We will have a house meeting at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. Goodnight." Arthur said. Remus led the way up the stairs and they come into a room with four lager four-post beds decked out in red and gold. A door to the left leaded to the bathroom. Remus claimed the bed closest to the door and started to unpack, James and Sirius took the middle two beds, which left Peter with the one opposite Remus.

Are you seriously going to bed Remus? I mean come on its first night we should do something fun." Sirius said.

"I'm not serious you are. And I am tired, we can have fun tomorrow." Remus said grabbing his pyjamas.

"Oh Remus come on let's go exploring, I was think we could try and find the kitchen." James said.

"Come on Remus." Sirius said.

"Fine if I come will you let get some sleep after?" Remus said with a sigh.

"Yes now let's go." James said excitedly.

"Peter are you coming?" Sirius asked as he left the dormitory.

"Im invited too?" Peter asked nervously.

"Of course us firsties need to stick together so come on." James said.

The four of them headed down to the common room, and sat in the corner talking until all the other students had left. It was almost 1 am before the common room had emptied out.

"Come on let's go." James said heading to the portrait hole. They climbed through when a voice spoke from behind them.

"Where do you little firsties think you are going?" Said a tall red head boy. "Yea you should be in bed." Said his twin.

"We are going to the kitchen?" Sirius said boldly.

"Aww the little firsties are growing up so quickly aren't they Fabian?" Red head twin one said. "I am Fabian and this is Gideon we are the resident pranksters of the school, and we would be happy to take a group of trouble making first years under our wings and teach you the ways of our kind." Fabian said.

Really, why would you want to take us under your wings?" James asked.

"Well we are finishing at the end of this year and it would be very sad if there aren't any pranksters to take over. So are you in firsties?" Gideon asked. James and Sirius looked at each other. "Yes, please teach us your ways oh great pranksters. Im James, this is Sirius, Remus and Peter." James said pointing at each of them in order.

"Ok first order of business the kitchen lets go." Fabian said. The twins then led them through the castle to the kitchen, where they the gorged themselves on chocolate éclairs and left over treacle tarts. After they had stuffed themselves they headed back up to the common room. Once there Remus and Peter headed off to bed whilst James and Sirius stayed down in the common room talking with the twins. They stayed up until 4 am talking and telling them the rules of pranking.

"Rule number 1: Make sure you have an alibi for any big pranks that you pull.

Rule number 2: You can prank any but don't prank the same person over and over again. Mix it up.

And most importantly rule number three: don't get caught." Fabian told them.

Fabian and Gideon went up to bed at four, whilst James and Sirius got out a few dung bombs and over items from Zonkos and set them up around the common room. At 5am they head up to bed, where they slept until Remus sprayed them with water at 8am to take them down to the great hall.

It took them half an hour to find their way down to the great hall, with Sirius and James yawning all the way. They followed a Gryffindor third year back to the common room where all hell was breaking loose, dung bombs were going off and so were the fireworks.

Fabian Luis Prewett and Gideon Harold Prewett get your bums down here right now!" Molly Prewett screamed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. "I can't believe you set up dung bombs in the common room. If you don't get this room cleaned up before the meeting I will be telling our mother." James and Sirius smirked over at the twins. "Your in for it." Gideon mouthed with a wink.

At 10 o'clock Professor McGonagall entered the common room, all the talking stopped and everyone looked up at her.

"Good Morning as you know I am Professor McGonagall and I am your head of house, your prefects are Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett from the fifth year. Callum Woods and Olivia Johnston from the sixth year. Jacob Franks and Anastasia Newton from the seventh year. And of course our Head Girl Amanda Davis. My office is on the fourth floor next to the transfiguration classroom. I am available on Monday mornings from 8:30 until 10, Wednesday afternoons from 2 until 7 and Thursdays from 12 until 2 if you need to speak to me. I will be calling all first years into my office through out the next couple of weeks to make sure you are settling in. Now I shall let Ms Davis speak to you about the rest of the rules." McGonagall said.

"Ok so Gryffindor has only a few of rules.

Rule number one: Gryffindor's always stand up for one another.

Number two: the hours of 5 to 7 are study hours so no games or loud conversations are to e held in the common room during that time. Between the other prefects and I we will organize a couple of study groups between the younger years to help the muggle-born students fit in, they will be placed on the notice board by the end of the week.

And finally rule number three: No over the top public displays of affection are to be preformed in the common room. I am available every afternoon between 8 and 9 for any students who have any problems the door to my office is next to the portrait hole, please knock before entering. Callum Woods is also our Quidditch captain an would like me to tell you that tryouts are next Saturday at 9 so if anyone wishes to tryout please put your name on the tryout sheet.

Are there any questions?" Amanda said. "Ok dismissed go about your business."

"Ah Mr Black could you please follow me. Your mother and Father are waiting with the headmaster to see you. And no you are not in any trouble from the school." McGonagall told Sirius.

Sirius followed McGonagall down to the second floor, where she then led him to two statues of Gargoyles. "Sherbet Bombs" she told them and they jumped apart to show a staircase. "Ok up you go, they are waiting for you. Oh and Mr Black if you need someone to talk to come and see me." McGonagall said before leaving.

Sirius took a deep breath and stepped on the stairs and they started to move, he got to the top, he walked towards the closed door and took another deep breath. He raised his hand and knocked, the door opened and Dumbledore beckoned him in.

"Ah there you are Mr Black, I was worried that you might have gotten lost, would you care for a cup of tea or a lemon drop." Dumbledore said gesturing the tray on the desk in front of him.

"No sir, but I was wondering what this was about." Sirius said.

"Ah well your parents are disappointed about your appointment to Gryffindor and they were wishing for you to get resorted, but I was just explaining to them that we only do resorting if the student wishes to be resorted. So Mr Black would you like to be resorted?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Sirius looked at Dumbledore, then at his parents and then back at Dumbledore. His parents looked so angry, a part of him didn't want to disappoint them again, but then he thought of James and Remus. He made his decision, he look at Dumbledore and said, "No Sir, I don't want to be resorted."

"You insolent little brat, you are a disgrace to the Noble House of Black." Orion Black shouted raising his hand to strike Sirius. A flash of light and a shield appeared in front of Sirius and Orion was on his back. Dumbledore stood up and he no longer looked like a kindly grandfather. He looked like a powerful and scary man.

"Orion Black you will not strike a student of my school. You will leave now before I call in the Aurors." Dumbledore said firmly.

"This isn't over Dumbledore!" Orion said before he left. Wallaburga glared at Sirius and followed. Dumbledore lowered the shield and turned to face Sirius.

"Are you ok Mr Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am fine Sir, can I go back to Gryffindor tower?" Sirius asked.

"Of course and if you ever need to talk my door is always open. Indecently it is almost lunch time so why don't you head down the great hall first." Dumbledore said. Sirius just nodded and left the office. He slowly walked down to the great hall and waited for lunch to start. He was in deep thought when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder, he jumped and turned around.

James what are you doing?" Sirius growled.

"Chill man, I was just trying to get your attention. So what did your parents and Dumbledore want?" James asked. Sirius looked around at the students entering the hall.

"I will tell you after lunch, maybe we can head outside. It's not something I want to tell the whole table." Sirius said nervously. "Sure after lunch it is." Remus answered for the group. They then spent lunch planning another prank. Once lunch had finished Remus led them outside to a tree near the lake.

"So full us in Sirius." James said. Sirius then told them the whole story. By the end of it to say James was pissed off was an understatement. He spent about two hours having a go at Sirius's father until Sirius had to ask him to stop. They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing outside until Gideon and Fabian come up to them.

"Well played children, well played indeed." Gideon said. "But you do realize that this means war?" Fabian told them. "Two week prank war starting Monday. First week us then you retaliate the week after. Agreed?" Gideon asked them.

"Your on." Sirius said.

"May the best pranksters win." Said James.

"We need rules, James and Sirius against us, with Remus, Peter and two of our friends as judges. The judges' will swore an oath to be honest. How does that sound."? Fabian asked.

Remus looked at Peter and then over at James and Sirius. "I agree, if Peter does." Remus said.

"I'm in." Peter said.

So after chatting for a little longer and organizing to meet up after curfew for another late night tour the twins left in search of some other friends. As it started to get dark James, Peter, Remus and Sirius headed to the great hall for dinner, after diner Remus decided to have a nap before he knew he was going to be dragged on this crazy late night tour. He just hoped that they didn't get court.

That was how they spent their first weekend. On Monday morning they woke up and headed down to the great hall, they ignored all the stares. When they got to the great hall, McGonagall run over and asked them what they thought they were doing coming down to breakfast in their underwear. After blatantly denying that they were just in their underwear, she cast a finite incantartion on them, and told them that they had been subjected to a prank. For the rest of breakfast Peter was blushing. Near the end of breakfast McGonagall handed out their timetables but be bore they had a chance to look at them an owl flee in with a red howler attached to its leg. The owl dropped the howler in front of Sirius. After at quick look at James, he opened it.

"Sirius Orion Black,

YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT. AND A DISGRACED TO THE HOUSE OF BLACK. IF YOU DON'T GET RESORTED INTO SLYTHERIN THEN YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE.

YOUR FATHER A TRUE BLACK ORION BLACK." The howler screamed. Sirius run out of the hall in embarrassment and anger. He hated his parent so much; he wished that he wasn't a black. He hated his family.

James and Remus followed him; they skipped their first lesson to calm down before transfiguration.

"Come on lets get going we don't want to skip McGonagall's class or be late.

The foursome headed down to the transfiguration class. As it turned out James had a talent for transfiguration. He was the first one to change his match into a needle. Peter was the only one in the group who couldn't get his match to change.

Remus offered to give him some help later on.

Nothing of exciting happened until the end of dinner. When McGonagall suddenly stood up and started singing:

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog

Was a good friend of mine?

I never understood a single word he said

But I helped him a-drink his wine

And he always had some mighty fine wine

Singin'..."

All the other teacher joined in for the chorus

"Joy to the world

All the boys and girls now

Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me"

Hagrid started singing:

"If I were the king of the world

Tell you what I'd do

I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war

Make sweet love to you

Sing it now..."

The teachers:

"Joy to the world

All the boys and girls

Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me"

Dumbledore sang:

"You know I love the ladies

Love to have my fun

I'm a high life flyer and a rainbow rider

A straight shootin' son-of-a-gun

I said a straight shootin' son-of-a-gun"

The teachers sang the rest of the song together:

"Joy to the world

All the boys and girls

Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me

Joy to the world

All the boys and girls

Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me

Joy to the world

All the boys and girls

Joy to the world

Joy to you and me

Joy to the world

All the boys and girls now

Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me

Joy to the world

All the boys and girls

Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me

I wanna tell you

Joy to the world

All the boys and girls

Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me

Joy to the world

All the boys and girls

Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me

(fading)

Joy to the world

All the boys and girls"

The students started laughing half way through, but at the end they stood up and clapped. The teachers looked embarrassed, and they looked around the room for who ever played the prank.

When the foursome got up to the common room everyone was talking about what happened at dinner.

The rest of the week continued in the same way, classes, study and laughing at whatever pranks the twins pulled. They stuck all the desks and chairs in the history of magic classroom on the roof. They also pulled a prank, which caused all the Gryffindor's robes to be Slytherin's green and silver; the Slytherins were in Gryffindor red and gold. And the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw were in reverse colours too. The other most noticeable prank was when they set a niffler off in the Slytherins Common Room.

The weekend came and James and Sirius got up early to watch the Quidditch trials whilst Remus tutored Peter. Remus was feeling tired and moody as the full moon was on Sunday night. So he spent the afternoon in the library and went to be early. He also spent all day Sunday in the library. After dinner on Sunday he head up to the infirmity and took a couple of potions at 8:39 Madam Pomfrey took him to the whomping willow. He spent his first of many horrible nights in that shack. The wolf was more restless then usual, so he was in a lot more pain come Monday morning that he actually choose to spend the day resting in the infirmity with Aurora.

Aurora told him all about her week, she also showed him the new spell she learnt. Dumbledore stopped into visit him in the morning to check that everything went well.

That night he had to lie to his friends for the first of many times and he hated himself for it.

Lily's first week.

Lily was saddened when Severus was placed in a different house then her and she was quiet at the start of the feast. After a while she started talking to another first year Mary McDonald. She listen to Dumbledores feast and followed everyone up to the common room. She went start to bed. After the house meeting she met Severus at the library and they hung out and talked. Lily was said that se wouldn't be spending as much time with Severus as she would like. Lily spent the week studying about communication spells so her and Severus could talk more. She enjoyed all her classes but she seemed very talented at both charms and potion. The only downside of the week was James Potter he kept trying to talk to her and become friends. She didn't like him because of the way he treated Severus. Her and Mary become fast friends and they spent a lot of time together.

Aurora's week.

Aurora came in on Monday morning and the first thing that happened was Madam Pomfrey gave her a tour of the infirmary and showed her were her desk was and explained her timetable. Mornings would be spent in the infirmary, learning some spells and other important information. Monday afternoons would be potions, Wednesday transfiguration and Friday charms. Tuesday and Thursday afternoon would be general study.

Most of the lessons were spent just on the theory, except for charms. The first half of the lesson was theory but the second half she learnt a basic diagnostic charm. Which would show basic information.

Remus and the Maurders.

The second week of school meant that the foursome started their week of pranks.

The first prank that they pulled was on the seventh years. They filled the shower heads with glitter and use a variation on a perment sticking charm, so that that when the seventh year boys had a shower they came out with glitter stuck on them.

The spell lasted 3 hours, enough time for them to walk around the school covered in glitter. Their second prank was using some candy from Zonkos that turned the consumer into a vampire for half an hour. They had the house elves put bowls on every table.

They last prank they played was on Severus Snape, they got a love potion from an upper year and a hair from McGonagall and they had the house elves give him a pumpkin juices laces with love potion. The potion made Snape get up and declare his love for McGonagall in front of the whole school. In the end the twins won, but they admitted that Sirius and James were good competition.

The next few weeks followed the same pattern, classes, and study, pranking and exploring the castle.

The first two months went by fast, before they knew it, it was Sirius 12th Birthday. They decided to throw him a small party, do Fabian and Gideon snuck over to Hogsmede and got a bottle of Firewhisky and some sweets. The party was held in the secret room behind the mirror, they got pretty drunk and played stupid games. Then it was Halloween. James and Sirius were looking forward to the feast, because the twins had told them that they were going to play a prank. Peter was looking forward to the food. Remus on the other hand was not excited at, because Halloween was on a full moon. Which meant that he was going to be tired, irritable and grouchy all day.

James and Sirius all was noticed when Remus got tired, grouchy and irritable and soon learned to leave him alone. Even if they were curious as to where he disappeared to on those nights. But Remus just said that he was sick, or that he fell asleep in the common room and other white lies like that.

So by the time it was time to head gown the great hall James, Sirius and even Peter where avoiding Remus. They stayed near him but didn't talk or even look at him unless he started it. They sat down in their usual spots in the middle of the table near the twins. The hall was decorated with jack-o-Lateran that were taller then they were. Live bats flew around. It looked amazing. Dumbledore gave his usual speech before the feast started. James and Sirius were so busy trying not to look suspicious that they almost they almost missed the start of the prank. Halfway through the feast Dumbledores robes changed into a lab coat and his hair stuck in all angles and he stood up and started to sing:

"I was working in the lab late one night

When my eyes beheld an eerie sight

For my monster from his slab began to rise

And suddenly to my surprise"

All the teachers joined in

"He did the mash

He did the monster mash

The monster mash

It was a graveyard smash

He did the mash

It caught on in a flash

He did the mash

He did the monster mash"

Dumbledore

"From my laboratory in the castle east

To the master bedroom where the (he pointed to Slughorn, Victor and McGonagall, were they were wearing vampire costumes)

Vampires feast

The ghouls all came from their humble abodes

To get a jolt from my electrodes"

All the teachers:

"They did the mash

They did the monster mash

The monster mash

It was a graveyard smash

They did the mash

It caught on in a flash

They did the mash

They did the monster mash"

Dumbledore

"The zombies were having fun (Flitwick)

The party had just begun

The guests included Wolf Man (Hagrid)

Dracula and his son (Slughorn and Severus)

The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds

Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds

The coffin-bangers were about to arrive

With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five""

All the teachers and Severus

"They played the mash

They played the monster mash

The monster mash

It was a graveyard smash

They played the mash

It caught on in a flash

They played the mash

They played the monster mash"

Dumbledore

Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring

Seems he was troubled by just one thing

He opened the lid and shook his fist

And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist" (Slughorn and Severus got up and started twisting on the table)

All the teachers:

"It's now the mash

It's now the monster mash

The monster mash

And it's a graveyard smash

It's now the mash

It's caught on in a flash

It's now the mash

It's now the monster mash"

Dumbledore:

Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band

And my monster mash is the hit of the land

For you, the living, this mash was meant too

When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you

All the teachers and Severus:

Then you can mash

Then you can monster mash

The monster mash

And do my graveyard smash

Then you can mash

You'll catch on in a flash

Then you can mash

Then you can monster mash

The Slytherins were disgusted at Severus and they were glaring at him. But all the other students cheered the teachers. At the end of the feast Fabian and Gideon led Sirius and James to secret passage and they showed them how they pulled the prank. They then sneaked them back to the tower.

Remus on the other hand ends the feast by going to the imfirmty, where Madam Pomfrey and Aurora meet him. Aurora had taken to spending the night of the full moon at Hogwarts because it made things easier for Remus. Aurora gave Remus a hug and a cup of herbal tea and some chocolate whist Madam Pomfrey got together a new trial of Wolfsbane ready for him. After He had drunk the Wolsfbane, which tasted like off fish, he slowly drank the tea and ate the frogs, whilst talking to Aurora. Once he had finished Madam Pomfrey led him to the Whomping Willow where he spent another night in agonizing pain. Aurora was waiting for him in the morning with Madam Pomfrey and they made their way up to the hospital wing. Where he took a pain relief potion before, Madam Pomfrey and Aurora worked on his injuries, he had three broken ribs, a long slash down one of his arms and legs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken ankle. The ankle was the worst of his injuries, because he had managed to twist some of the tendons and nerves. Madam Pomfrey actually had to put him into a deep sleep and slice through some of the nerves and tendons before she could fix his ankle. Once he was woken up he had to take some skel grow as well as a potion to stitch his nerves back together. His tendons had to be fixed with a spell but that couldn't happen until at least the next day.

"So did the potion work dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked him. Remus shock his head before answering. "The transformation wasn't painful but it was more out of control then I can ever remember. I don't think I have had this many injuries before."

"No he hasn't, at least not in the six years I can remember." Aurors told the medi-witch.

A knock at the door stopped any more questions; Madam Pomfrey went and answered the door. She looked over her shoulder before stepping out of the room. She came back in and told Remus that McGonagall would get his work for the next three days from his teachers so that he wouldn't fall behind. And that she would say that you tripped down the stairs and have a badly broken ankle and a concussion. An hour later she dropped off his work. Aurora and Remus spent the morning working together on their homework. At lunch time Sirius, James and Peter come into visit him, they told him about how everyone was paying Snivellus out. James complained about how Lily kept sticking up for Snivellus.

"What does she see on that Greasey haired git?" James asked. And why does she despise me so much?"

"Well James maybe it was because you payed out her childhood friend the first time she met you. But I don't know." Remus said.

James just glared at Remus and then made an excuse to leave. Once Remus got discharged from the imfirmity, he apologized to James and they went back to being friends. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus spent most of their spare time with Gideon and Fabian, learning the art of pranking; the rest of the time was spent exploring the castle. They wanted to find out all the secrets of Hogwarts before they finished.

When Peter joked about needing a map to remember where all the secret passages were. Remus decided to search through the Library to find some spells to help find secret passages.

Lily's Pov.

Lily spent most if her time split between Mary and Severus. In potions her and Severus soon become the best potion makers in the year. Slughorn soon invited them to join his club of the most promising students in the school. So once a week Lily spent a few hours with students of all ages and being the type of person she was she made friends with most of them. She was invited to join several study groups because she had a reputation of being one of the best students in the school.


End file.
